


Four Times Alec and Magnus Didn’t Get Married, and One Time They Did

by MouseBouse



Series: Four Times [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Exchanging Vows, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More dialogue than I've written in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec and Magnus would never even have thought about marriage had there not been for those weirdly nosy relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time – First Date Cont’d

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [this work](6488764), so I suggest you read that first as there are some references to it.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://mousebouse.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pina Colada-tini recipe found [here](http://www.imbored-letsgo.com/pina-colada-tini/).  
> I haven’t tried it yet, but it looks amazing!

***

“I only do this for special occasions. 21st birthdays of my friends, my cat’s birthday, important first dates, that sort of thing.”

“Your cat’s birthday?” 

“And important dates, so how about we start this one?” 

***

Magnus has never been happier to have Pandemonium at his disposal. The place may be a den of iniquity, and not everything that his stepfather allowed here was strictly legal, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care about that too much. He and Alec had moved from the high stools at the bar to one of the more comfortable booths. Two tall martini glasses were on the table in front of them, filled with layered white and blue drinks topped off with tiny umbrellas and cherries. 

 

“What’s that?” Alec had asked earlier when Magnus had given him the glass.

“It’s a Pina Colada-tini. I found the recipe online and it seemed nice. Haven’t tried it yet, though.”

“So it might poison us both?”

“Pretty much. But it looks tasty so who cares,” Magnus had said as he clinked his glass against Alec’s, adding a quiet, “To us,” before taking a sip.

 

The drink didn’t poison them, even if it was a bit sweeter than Alec would normally choose, as Magnus had learned. He was learning a lot about Alec – he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, so he was taking classes in a lot of different subjects, trying to find something that would stick. His roommate was also his best friend and they had matching tattoos that represented their friendship. He had a sister in high school and a twelve-year-old brother, his parents were well-off, but not too snobby. He’d come out to his family when he was sixteen, and though some of his relatives still had problems with it, his parents had been accepting from the start.

He also learned that Alec was nice. He was kind, and caring, and generally full of love for his friends and family. He was basically a 6’ tall teddy bear in a leather jacket.

That was another thing Magnus learned. Alec looked great in a leather jacket. He was wearing a tight crimson T-shirt underneath it and dark jeans, his usual combat boots on his feet. Could Magnus consider them Alec’s usual? He’d seen the man three times, and he’d had those on every time, so probably. 

 

Several drinks and several hours later, they walked out of Pandemonium, Magnus locking the door with shaking hands as the night was very cold and he didn’t have a jacket on. Alec offered him his, but he refused, saying he lived nearby, and Alec had a long way to go to get to his dorm.

“So you don’t live on campus?” Alec asked.

“No, I never have. As you can probably assume from seeing the club, my family is well-off, too. When I turned 18, they gave me a part of my inheritance and I bought an apartment. I’ll show it to you some time.”

“Already asking me to your place? We’re still on our first date, you minx,” Alec teased.

Magnus laughed. “Well, how about we have our second date there? If you want there to be a second date, of course.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Alec replied, just to see the look on Magnus’s face. It was priceless, really, seeing the confident man slightly startled, like that was definitely not the answer he expected. “I want there to be a second date,” he said finally, and Magnus smiled. 

“I’m glad. Text you in the morning?” Magnus said, rising to his tiptoes and kissing Alec’s cheek lightly. As he pulled away, he could feel Alec leaning in. “Kissing on the first date, you minx?” He smirked, mirroring Alec’s comment from earlier, before meeting him halfway.


	2. Second Time – Anniversary

_What’s the worst that could happen_? Alec remembered his thoughts from his first date with Magnus. Well, if he had thought about it properly, he probably would _not_ have thought that a few drinks on that date would lead here. They were back at Pandemonium precisely a year later, the bar empty once again.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but why are we at the place of our first date?” He didn’t mind in the slightest, but they haven’t been back here, at least not alone, since that first time. There had been a few nights out with friends, and Magnus’s cat’s third birthday party about a month ago, but this was different. Alec looked around and realized something else. “Actually, why are we in _the exact same booth_?”

“Because, _darling_ ,” Magnus paused, waiting for the smile he knew that endearment could always coax out of Alec. When he got it, he continued. “I’m sure you’ll agree that this place was the start of something, don’t say ‘new,’ Wildcat,” he stopped Alec mid-opening his mouth, “the start of something great. We’ve been together for a year, and now I want to ask you something important.”

“Magnus, if this were a movie, you’d get down on one knee now. Please tell me you’re not getting down on one knee. The floor’s dirty.”

“I am not proposing to you, Alexander. Not yet, anyway,” Magnus winked at his boyfriend. 

“Then what _do_ you want to ask me?” Alec inquired, cautiously. Underneath all the make-up and glitter, there was a very cunning man, and the current look on his face didn’t make him seem like he was up to any good.

Magnus reached toward his own neck, unhooking the necklace that was hanging there and pulling it out from under his shirt. 

“I want to ask you if you want this,” he said and Alec could see that something was hanging on the silver chain. A key. “It’s the key to my apartment.”

“Magnus, babe, I’m sorry, but that’s a terrible anniversary present. I already _have_ a key to your apartment.”

“It’s not about the key, Alec, it’s about what it represents.” Seeing Alec’s confused face, he continued, “I’m asking you to move in with me, silly.”

“Oh.”

“Not the reaction I anticipated,” Magnus said as he looked at Alec’s raised eyebrows and open mouth. His eyes were focused on the key, rather than on Magnus.

Alec hadn’t expected this. He couldn’t move in with Magnus, could he? He couldn’t just ditch Jace. But Jace had been talking about finding a place with Clary next year, anyway, so… So maybe he could. He wanted to. But was it too soon? It’s only been a year, it’s _already_ been a year. And he _definitely_ wanted to.

Noticing Magnus’s expression turn from excited to a bit terrified, he quickly said, “Yes! I mean, I’d like to move in with you. I just… I didn’t see that coming.”

“Really? You’ve been spending more nights with me than in your dorm lately. Not that I’m complaining, obviously. I just thought we should make it official.”

“Are you sure your roommate won’t mind?” Alec asked.

“You mean Chairman Meow? He’s a cat, Alec, _of course_ he’ll mind,” Magnus’s mouth quirked in a smile. “But maybe he could get a new friend.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have a cat. Church?”

“Yeah, but he’s not just mine, he’s my family’s.”

“I’ve met your family, they don’t like him. They only keep him because you’re not allowed to have a pet in your dorm room.”

“You wouldn’t mind having another animal in the loft?”

“Of course not, it would be great! The Chairman needs to learn how to share, your family need a break from Church, it’s a win-win situation.” 

“Okay then. I… I guess I’m moving in?”

“How about a little more enthusiasm, dear?”


	3. Third Time – Family Reunion

“So you’re not married yet?”

If one more person asked that, Alec swore to god. He and Magnus have been together for almost three years, and lately, everyone they knew suddenly decided it was time for them to get married. Not that Alec didn’t want to. He just didn’t think marriage would change much between them. They’ve been living together for nearly two years, they both had great jobs that kept them very busy during the week, and the weekends were reserved for relaxation, either alone at home, or hanging out with friends. Alec couldn’t see how a half-hour ceremony could change that.

“You’ll be invited to the wedding, don’t worry,” Magnus was suddenly beside him, answering the nosy relative’s question. That seemed to satisfy the man, as he turned and left the couple alone. 

They were at Magnus’s uncle’s house, where almost all members of his family were gathered for their annual family reunion. This wasn’t Alec’s first time here – he’d attended the previous year, too, but today was different. 

“I feel like they’re all looking at us,” he whispered to his boyfriend.

Magnus put a hand around his waist, pulling him a bit closer. “They _are_ looking at us. Why wouldn’t they? We’re gorgeous.”

Alec’s response was silenced by a shriek from the other side of the room. They both turned toward the sound, seeing Magnus’s second cousin with her hands over her mouth, and her boyfriend holding a small velvety box in front of her. Everyone started clapping, and Alec would swear later that the lady next to him muttered, “Well, at least _someone_ ’s getting married.”

 

“Is it such a weird thing that we’re not married?” Alec asked later, when they were behind the locked doors of their apartment, both of them sprawled out on the couch, their cats napping between them. 

“My family is quite traditional. They probably think of this as us living in sin or something. The fact that we’re both male doesn’t really help, either,” Magnus replied, absentmindedly stroking Chairman Meow’s fur, the cat purring under his hand.

“Would you… I mean, do you want to get married someday?” At Magnus’s glance, he added with a smile, “This isn’t me proposing, by the way.”

“I don’t know, I suppose it _would_ be nice to call you my husband. And I like the idea of exchanging vows, but I don’t think it would change much otherwise. It would just give me an accessory to wear all the time.”

“Would you even be able to wear the same ring every day?” Alec needled.

“I guess you’ll have to marry me and see,” Magnus said, and Alec had to admit he wouldn’t mind calling Magnus his husband, either.

Before he could voice his thoughts, though, Church moved from his spot on the couch and situated himself on Alec’s chest, stretching, his claws going through Alec’s shirt and nearly breaking the skin underneath.

After a few minutes of silence, Magnus spoke again. “Do you think your family would be okay cat-sitting for a couple of weeks?” 

“Are we going somewhere?” 

“I was thinking, we’ve both got some vacation time saved up, and we haven’t gone on a proper holiday, well, ever, so maybe we should.”

“That’s be great! Did you have a destination in mind?”

“I've always wanted to visit South America,” Magnus said, and with that, they started discussing their vacation, the marriage conversation seemingly forgotten, but neither of the men could really let it go.


	4. Fourth Time – Vacation

One thing that Alec had never imagined could possibly happen to him was being shown to his seat on a plane by law enforcement. And yet, as he and Magnus moved across the airport and into their seats at the back of the airplane, two members of the Peruvian Tourist Police walked behind them. When they were left alone and the plane took off, Alec took a deep breath and turned to his boyfriend.

“ _Really_ , Magnus?!” He said a bit too loudly, and the lady from the seat in front of them shushed him, turning back to listen to the safety instructions.

“I’m sorry, Alec, but I really wanted to do it.”

“The lady at the tourist office warned you not to.”

“I know, but they were so fluffy!”

“You sneaked into a restricted area and tried riding a llama!”

“Fluffy, Alec!”

“You got arrested!”

“It wanted me to pet it.”

“You got us banned from Peru, Magnus!”

“Well who wants to go back to a country that doesn’t let you play with animals?” 

They were silent for a while, Alec angry with Magnus for getting in trouble with Peruvian authorities, Magnus too proud to admit he shouldn’t have done it. 

Still, the flight to France was long, and soon, Magnus started dozing off, his head falling to Alec’s shoulder. And just like that, everything was okay again.

 

The next stop on their trip was Paris. The city of love, it was dubbed, and Alec could see why. Couples in love were all around them, the night view of the Eiffel Tower creating a romantic atmosphere. 

The couple spent the next week there, focusing on visiting popular tourist attractions for the first two days, and the rest of the trip exploring hidden parts of the city. The home-y little streets with happy-looking families had Alec’s mind wandering back to their conversation from a few weeks ago. He wanted that kind of life with Magnus. He did already have it, in a way, but the more he thought about it, the more the idea of marriage appealed to him. 

So if he decided to ask his sister to go ring-shopping with him as soon as he got home, well, Magnus didn’t need to know that yet.

 

It was their last night off. They would both go back to work tomorrow, the adventures they had ending.

After dinner, Alec was pulled to his feet and out onto the balcony, the New York skyline beautiful in the night. Magnus was pulling a long black box out of the inside pocket of his blazer and giving it to him.

“I didn’t think a huge diamond would be your thing,” Magnus said as Alec opened the box to find a half-inch thick leather bracelet inside. It was black with a swirly silver design, and Alec glanced at Magnus, only to find him on one knee, his hand reaching for Alec’s like he was just waiting to be looked at.

“Magnus…” Alec started, but Magnus stopped him.

“Alexander. I know we said it didn’t matter, that nothing would change. But if that’s the case, why not?”

“Please tell me you’re not asking me to marry you because ‘why not’.”

“I’m asking you to marry me because I love you, Alec. And because I want to have your last name. And because everyone says we already act like a married couple. And because I’m possessive, so the thought of you wearing a wedding band I put on your hand makes me incredibly happy.” He stopped for a second to interlace their fingers, squeezing tightly. “So, Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?”

Alec pulled him up into a quick kiss. He whispered “Yes” against Magnus’s lips before kissing him again, a bit longer this time, more passionate. Soon, though, he pulled back, chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked, helping him put his engagement bracelet on.

“Magnus Lightwood? I kinda like it.”

“I was actually thinking we could be Lightwood-Bane. It has a nice ring to it.”

“A nice _ring_? Really?” 

“Pun not intended.”


	5. Fifth Time, First Vows – Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the vows found [here](http://offbeatbride.com/2007/05/wedding-vows).

Magnus looked at his fiancé in disbelief. “Your sister will definitely be the first in line to kill us.”

“We’ll still do the official ceremony with everyone there, but… I don’t know, I guess I just wanted something that was only for us,” Alec replied, and Magnus could see how much he wanted to do this. And he was never able to resist those eyes.

“Okay, so, this weekend?” He asked, already planning the words he’d say.

“Will you be ready by then?” Alec taunted.

“I could do it now.”

“Prove it.”

As much as Magnus wanted to, there were a few logistics issues. “Alec, I’m wearing pajamas. And it’s 1am.”

“I don’t mind. We don’t even have to leave the room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Magnus, quit stalling, please.”

“Alright. Here we go, then.” Magnus stood up from the couch and pulled Alec after him. Clearing his throat, he started, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” 

Alec smiled at the use of his full name. “Magnus Bane.”

“I love you,” Magnus continued despite the interruption.

“Really?” Alec asked, feigning surprise. At Magnus’s eye-roll, he added, “Sorry. I love you.”

“And I am so happy that you agreed to marry me.”

“I was going to propose to you, you know,” Alec started, but Magnus kept talking.

“The last four years have been amazing, and I want us to have many more together.”

“I want that, too.”

“I promise to try and make them amazing.”

“I promise to help you do that.”

They were about to get very sappy, Magnus could feel it, so he decided to change the approach. He was improvising, anyway.

“I pledge not to use you as a model for my designs. Often.”

“I pledge not to get mad over the cats’ toys being in the way. Often.”

“I promise not to get us banned from any more countries.”

“I promise not to get as mad as I did after Peru when you inevitably do.”

“I vow not to sketch any more strangers in cafés.”

“I vow not to go out with any other strangers who draw me.”

“I vow to listen to your advice, and occasionally take it.”

“I vow to never keep score. Even if I _am_ totally winning,” Alec smirked, and Magnus was stunned for a moment by how beautiful he looked.

 _Oh, screw it_ , he thought. _Sappy_ didn’t mean _bad_.

“I promise to love you tirelessly through perfect times and the merely fabulous times.”

Alec huffed out a laugh and, without skipping a beat, responded, “I promise to love you tirelessly regardless of how often you get distracted by shiny things.”

It was Magnus’s turn to laugh. “I promise to take care of you, to encourage you and inspire you.”

“I promise you my fullest devotion, and my unconditional love.”

“In sickness and in health?” Magnus teased.

“’Til death do us part,” Alec finished.

Suddenly, Magnus remembered something. “This… this would be the part where we exchange rings.”

“Oh. Well, that will have to wait for a while.”

“But we need to make it official somehow.”

“How ‘bout we just seal it with a kiss?” Alec asked before leaning in.

There were no fireworks, no butterflies, no clichés. There was familiarity, there was home, there was love. Most importantly, there was promise.

When they separated, Magnus looked up at Alec and said, “I still think Isabelle will kill us.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll do the traditional vows next month and everyone will cry at how cute we are, and no one will ever know we had much better ones tonight.”

No one would ever know that Alec went online to see if there was a wedded union symbol similar to the friendship rune he shared with Jace, either. No one except for him and Magnus, of course. And Clary, who would do their tattoos, but they would swear her to secrecy.


End file.
